


Awfully Domestic

by Mixk



Series: Feel Again [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds Raleigh curled up on the couch, a soft blanket wrapped around himself and a book in hand. Herc walks up to his husband and takes a seat beside him, the latter too focused on his book to notice Herc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awfully Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



Herc walks out of the kitchen stretching his sore back, wishing the work surface stood a little higher for him. His back tires whenever he spends too much time in the kitchen—which, thankfully, he doesn’t do too often. Every now and then, Herc gets the urge to pamper his husband, and so he cooks for a change. Tonight is one of those times, Chuck is at a sleepover, and they get the whole night for themselves.

Herc’s cooking skills are rather limited, compared to Raleigh’s extensive ones, but he does hold his own. Raleigh’s never complained, after all—neither has Chuck, for that matter—and Herc trusts Raleigh to be honest with him.

He finds Raleigh curled up on the couch, a soft blanket wrapped around himself and a book in hand. Raleigh's hair is getting long, shining a dark golden hue in the dim setting of the living room. Herc walks up to his husband and takes a seat beside him, the latter too focused on his book to notice Herc.

"Dinner’s ready, love," Herc says, and places a kiss on top of Raleigh’s head before carding his fingers through Raleigh's hair. Raleigh turns his attention to Herc then, a soft smile gracing his features. Herc's heart leaps in his chest at the sight, even after all these years together, Raleigh manages to bring out such a reaction out of him.

"You’re the best," Raleigh replies, hand cupping Herc’s stubbly cheek to bring their lips together in a quick peck. Herc deepens the kiss, unable to stop himself from doing so—he partly blames his muscle memory. Raleigh emits a soft moan, low in his throat, a sound that Herc has come to crave very quickly into their relationship. 

"Wait till you try the food," Herc says as he pulls away, letting out a chuckle at the whine Raleigh makes when he stands up. Herc holds out his hand to Raleigh, who takes it after putting his book away.

"Smells great at least," Raleigh comments, arm settling around Herc's waist as they walk to the kitchen, Max following them excitedly. Herc proceeds to plate everything, with Raleigh’s warm body a comforting presence, the latter's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"When did you learn to make Soondubu jigae?" Raleigh asks, chin resting on Herc’s shoulder as he scoops some rice into bowls.

"Peter’s recipe," Herc answers, trying to remember whether he’s mentioned his colleague to Raleigh before. "Felt like something spicy tonight."

"Why, Herc, are you trying to get me hot or something?" Raleigh whispers into Herc’s ear, giving it a soft bite, to which Herc hums his affirmative answer. Raleigh lets out a chuckle, adding, "I shall provide dessert later then."

"Was counting on that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this _months_ ago, and totally forgot about it (frikadeller had asked for happy and fluffy domestic stuff). Posting it now, even if it's so short. Couldn't help myself and added some stuff here and there, nothing major. Hope you enjoy (again, for those of you who have already read it on tumblr). Comments are always, always appreciated !


End file.
